Love From Player
by BunnyDevil16
Summary: ga bisa buat summary -,- FF ONKEY GS/ JINBOON, Jinki x Gwiboon(fem! Key) , Minho x Taeyeon(fem! Taem). DLDR, RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE FROM PLAYER**

**Pairing : NINJA COUPLE a.k.a ONKEY/JINBOON/JINKIBUM **

**Cast : Lee Taeyeon (fem! Taem)**

**Choi Minho**

**And many Others**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, selebihnya gak tau =.=**

**Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik TUHAN YME. Saya hanya minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya dan milik saya.**

**Warning : GS for Uke, OOC, Gaje, Abal, miss typo(s), membosankan -_- aneh, alur maksa dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**HAPPY READING ~~^^**

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik tengah menyeret sebuah koper matanya sibuk menelaah sekitar, berharap ada yang menjemputnya, setidaknya orang suruhan keluarganya yang super sibuk.

"GWIBOON !" merasa terpanggil, yeoja itu menolehkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara. Terlihat seorang _namja_ jangkung tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Gwiboon –_yeoja _itu- bergegas mendatanginya.

"Gwiboonnie~~~~ _bogoshipeoyo_~" ucap _namja _itu dan langsung memeluk Gwiboon.

"Ehehe, _nado bogoshipeo_ Minho-ya, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gwiboon setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu."

"_Ne_, aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku. Tapi, ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang dulu." Ucap Gwiboon yang menyadari bahwa mereka masih di bandara.

"_Arra_, tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku. Kajja." Mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Gwiboon dan menyeretnya.

****JinBoon****

Saat di dalam mobil keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Minho merasa aneh dengan situasi ini, karena setahu Minho, Gwiboon adalah seorang yang cerewet. '_Apa Paris memberikan dampak yang_ _begitu besar sehingga bisa mengubah seorang Kim Gwiboon yang notabene cerewet menjadi seperti ini?' _batin Minho.

"Hey Gwe.." panggil Minho

"Hmm?" Gwiboon bergumam

"Kau tinggal dimana selama di Seoul ini?" tanya Minho

"Di apartemenmu." Jawab Gwiboon enteng.

CKIITT

"Aww.. _appoyo_.." ringis Gwiboon karena kepalanya mendarat dengan mulus di _dashboard_ mobil Minho. "Ya! Kau kenapa ?"

"Di apartemenku?" ulang Minho. Gwiboon mengangguk. "_Waeyo_? kakek belum memberitahumu?" tanya Gwiboon. Kini giliran Minho yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

Dddrrtt Ddrrttt

Minho mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk di _inbox_nya.

_**From : kakek**_

_**Minho cucuku, kutitip Gwiboon bersamamu, ne ? perlakukan dia dengan baik. Tenang saja, dia bisa diandalkan dalam urusan memasak. Ingatkan dia untuk mengecek perusahaan minimal dua kali seminggu. Haha.**_

"Ck! Selalu seenaknya." Gumam Minho.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Gwiboon penasaran.

"Dari kakek." Jawab Minho singkat. "Apa isinya?" tanya Gwiboon lagi.

"Beliau berpesan padaku untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama di sini, dan katanya kau bisa memasak jadi kuputuskan kau yang memasak sehari-hari untuk kita. Oh ya, kau juga disuruh kakek untuk mengecek perusahaan minimal dua kali seminggu." Jelas Minho sambil menyetir.

"Hah~~~ kupikir hanya di Paris aku dipaksa ke perusahaan, ternyata di sini juga. Aigoo~~" ucap Gwiboon nelangsa.

"Huh? kukira kau suka bekerja di belakang meja dan mengurusi berkas-berkas."

"_Aniyo_! Aku suka merancang baju, cita-citaku ingin jadi designer. Untuk itulah aku mengambil jurusan design, kakek menyetujuinya. Namun, aku harus tetap mengutamakan management business." Gwiboon mengakhiri ceritanya dengan bibir yang ter_pout_kan.

"_Omo~~ _beruntung orang tuaku tak pernah seperti itu. Tak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya. Hahaha."

"Kau beruntung setidaknya kau masih mempunyai orang tua." Gwiboon menundukkan wajahnya, Minho yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Gwiboon langsung gelagapan.

"Aa.. _Mi-mianhae_, aku tak bermaksud.."Minho tak tau harus bicara apa lagi.

Gwiboon mengangkat wajahnya. "_Gwenchana_." Dan setelah itu keduanya terdiam.

Minho merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit kenangan pahit Gwiboon. Gwiboon memang sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak berumur sepuluh tahun karena pesawat yang ditumpangi keduanya mengalami kecelakaan dan tak ada yang selamat. Dan sejak saat itu Gwiboon tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Beruntung semua keluarganya sangat menyayanginya terlebih sang kakek, Kim Hyun Joong dan _ahjumma_nya yang bernama Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tak terasa keduanya telah sampai di depan apartemen mewah milik Minho. Apartemen Minho mempunyai dua kamar yang masing-masing di dalamnya terdapat kamar mandi dan toilet. Ruang tamu yang didominasi warna putih serta dapur yang meyatu dengan ruang makan yang terlihat elegan.

"Minho, kamarku dimana?" tanya Gwiboon setelah masuk ke apartemen Minho.

"Di sebelah kamarku." Minho menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang berada di sebelah kanan kamarnya dan membantu Gwiboon membawa kopernya.

Gwiboon melihat sekelilingnya, kamarnya bagus, rapi dan bersih. Tapi..

"Minho-ya~~ gantikan cat kamarku menjadi warna pink~~" rengek Gwibon.

"Aiishh~ kenapa harus diganti? Bukankah warna putih itu bagus."

"Aku kurang menyukai warnanya~~" Gwiboon terus merengek-rengek pada Minho dan membuat Minho jengah.

"_Ne,ne,ne_! Tapi besok saja, _ne_? Aku sudah lelah Gwe~"

"_Arrasseo_." Jawab Gwiboon dengan bibir di_pout_kan.

****JinBoon****

Gwiboon melihat jam dinding, jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Gwiboon pun berinisiatif membuat makan malam. Ia berencana membuat _samgyetang _dan mencari bahan-bahannya di dalam kulkas Minho.

"Hah~~ ternyata di kulkas ini hanya ada lobak, jahe dan ginseng. Sebaiknya aku ke supermarket terdekat." Gumam Gwiboon.

"Gwe, kau mau kemana?" tanya Minho

"Aku mau ke supermarket, bahan makanan di kulkasmu sudah hampir habis."

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Minho.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Yakin kau takkan tersesat ?" tanya Minho memastikan.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku sudah lupa jalan-jalan di kota Seoul, _eoh_?" tanya Gwiboon ketus. Minho hanya tekekeh. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tersesat. Kau bisa menghubungiku."

"_Arra_, mana uangnya?"

Minho memberikan tiga lembar uang sepuluh ribu won, "Hey, boleh aku membeli es krim kalau ada kembaliannya?"

"Terserah."

.

.

.

Gwiboon melirik jam tangannya, masih pukul 6.30 berarti masih ada waktu untuk membeli es krim. Gwiboon pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai es krim favoritnya dan Taeyeon semasa SMA. Ah, sungguh ia merindukan _yeoja_ manis nan polos itu. Teringat bahwa dirinya belum mengabarkan kepulangannya pada Taeyeon, ia pun segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil _smartphone_ berwarna pink dengan gantungan berbentuk bulan sabit yang dibelinya bersama Taeyeon sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum ia berangkat ke Paris, bedanya milik Taeyeon berbentuk bintang.

Tuuttt Tuuttt

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Taeyeon-ah!" pekik Gwiboon.

"_Aish Gwe, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kau kira aku tuli ?"_

"Ehehe _mian_, coba tebak sekarang aku ada dimana?" tanya Gwiboon disertai cengiran

"_Kau sedang kencan bersama pria di kampusmu lagi 'ka ?"_

"_Ani,_ tapi aku sekarang ada di kedai es krim favorit kita dulu." Ucap Gwiboon menggebu

"_Oh, kukira dimana.. Eh?! Kedai es krim ? kau ada di Seoul ?"_

"Ahahaha, _ne_. kau bisa kesini?" tanya Gwiboon

"Mianhae_ aku ada tugas kuliah, _mianhae_."_

"Yahh.." ucap Gwiboon yang kentara akan kekecewaan

"_Hmm.. bagaimana kalau besok aku menjemputmu, dimana kau tinggal ?"_

"_Arrasseo_, aku tinggal di apartemen Minho. Alamatnya nanti akan kukirim melalui SMS."

"_Oke.. sudah ya.. pai pai."_

"_Ne_, pai pai."

Sambungan telepon terputus, Gwiboon bergegas pulang tak lupa ia membeli satu _cone_ es krim rasa _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Sambil berjalan, Gwiboon mengetik SMS untuk Taeyeon dan satu tangan yang lainnya membawa belanjaan.

****JinBoon****

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Minho saat ia memasuki dapur.

"Aku ke kedai es krim dan mengobrol dengan Taeyeon melalui telepon." Jawab Gwiboon acuh karena ia sibuk memasukan belanjaannya ke kulkas.

"Oh. Cepatlah memasak karena aku sudah lapar." Kata minho dengan nada memerintah.

"_Ne_, kau tunggu saja." Sahut Gwiboon dan mulai memasak.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan hidangan makan malam sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Minho-ya, makan malam sudah siap. Kau bisa makan duluan." Panggil Gwiboon setengah berteriak. Minho tak bergeming, ia terus menonton tv. "MINHOOOOOO." Panggil Gwiboon lagi.

"Ck! _Ne_~" Minho mematikan tv dan bangkit menuju ruang makan, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kau makan duluan saja." Jawab Gwiboon dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Minho dan kembali menonton tv.

15 menit kemudian Gwiboon telah selesai mandi, lantas ia memanggil Minho untuk makan bersama. "Minho-ya, mengapa kau belum makan?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku malas makan sendiri." Jawab Minho kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Huh? _Wae_? Biasanya kan kau juga makan sendiri?" tanyaGwiboon sambil memasukan lauknya ke piring.

"Itu biasanya, sekarang ada kau yang bisa menemaniku makan." Jelas Minho, Gwiboon hanya ber-oh ria. Setelah itu keduanya makan dalam keadaanya sunyi,hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu di atas piring.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Minho bangun dengan malas, kalau saja tak ada kelas Han _Seongsaengnim_ yang killer nya minta ampun, ia tak akan bangun sepagi ini. _Namja _itu melirik jam yang berada di atas meja nakas, pukul 06.45, yah setidaknya ia bisa lebih santai pagi ini, mengingat kelasnya dimulai pukul 8 tepat.

Indra penciumannya mencium bau harum masakan dari dapur. Setelah merapikan rambut seadanya dan menggosok gigi, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Gwiboon sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

"Kau masak apa Gwe?" tanya Minho kemudian meminum air putih.

"Hanya nasi goreng kimchi."

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Ya! Minho-ya, cepat buka pintu. Aku lagi sibuk." Kata Gwiboon dengan nada memerintah.

"Ck! _Ne_!" jawab Minho dengan malas.

CKLEK

Dan begitu pintu dibuka, tanpa aba-aba, seorang _yeoja_ masuk dan langsung memeluk Minho erat.

"Kyaaa! Gwe! _Jeongmal bogoshipeo_~~~~~" ucap _yeoja _itu manja, tanpa tau siapa yang dipeluknya saat ini, sedang yang dipeluk hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"_Nugu _Minho-ya?" tanya Gwiboon dari dapur, merasa tak ada jawaban ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

"Taeyeon?" panggil Gwiboon.

"Eoh?" _yeoja _itu-Taeyeon- langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

-:-

-:-

-:-

**TBC**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO :3 *bow***

**Kritik dan saran ****yang membangun**** sangat dibutuhkan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE FROM PLAYER**

**Pairing : NINJA COUPLE a.k.a ONKEY/JINBOON/JINKIBUM **

**Cast : Lee Taeyeon (fem! Taem)**

**Choi Minho**

**Kim Jonghyun**

**And many Others**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, selebihnya gak tau =.=**

**Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik TUHAN YME. Saya hanya minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya dan milik saya.**

**Warning : GS for Uke, OOC, Gaje, Abal, miss typo(s), membosankan -_- aneh, alur maksa dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**HAPPY READING ~~^^**

"Eoh?" yeojaitu-Taeyeon- langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mi-mianhae sunbae, ak-aku tak bermaksud unt-"

"Gwenchana." Potong Minho cepat.

"Taeyeon-ah, kau sudah sarapan? Mau ikut sarapan bersama kami?" tawar Gwiboon.

"Ani, aku akan menunggumu saja." Tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap dan membawa bekal saja. Minho, aku berangkat bersama Taeyeon,ne?"

Minho mengangguk. Gwiboon berlari menuju kamarnya, ia tak ingin membuat Taeyeon menunggu.

"Duduklah."

"Go-gomawo sunbae."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, yang ditunggu telah keluar kamar.

"Kajja Tae, Minho aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Gwiboon.

"Annyeong, sunbae."

***JinBoon***

"Minho!" seseorang memanggil Minho yang sedang asik membaca di taman.

"Hmm.. dimana Jinki?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca.

"Dia ada tugas sebagai ketua dewan mahasiswa," jawab namja berotot itu kemudian duduk di samping Minho.

"Tugas apa Jjong?"

"Mengantar mahasiswa baru, kau tau? Dia berasal dari Paris!" seru namja yang dipanggil Jjong atau Jonghyun.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Minho pura-pura tak tahu. Jelas ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jonghyun itu.

"Kim Gwiboon. Namanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang di masa lalu," jawab Jonghyun.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah melihat wajahnya?"

"Belum. Mahasiswa lain sedang ramai membicarakannya."

Minho tak menjawab, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Menepuk-nepuk jeans-nya yang agak kotor akibat duduk di tanah. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ke kelas."

"YA! Tunggu aku."

:::

"Ini adalah lapangan basket indoor, kau bisa bla bla bla..," Jinki menjelaskan sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai lapangan basket indoor dengan rinci. Gwiboon mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu seluk beluk kampus ini, karena kampus ini adalah bagian dari Kim Corp.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan yang lainnya."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jinki dan Gwiboon tak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Gwiboon yang memang mudah bergaul ditambah lagi jabatan Jinki sebagai ketua dewan mahasiswa mengharuskannya menjadi orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja tanpa terkecuali.

"Annyeong, oppa~" selalu seperti itu. Setiap yeoja yang melewati mereka, yeoja-yeoja itu selalu menyapa Jinki yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis oleh yang disapa.

"Apa kau tak lelah tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Gwiboon sarkatis. Ia tahu Jinki adalah seorang playboy, fakta itu ia dapatkan dari Taeyeon yang juga menjadi korban Jinki. Tapi, ia tak habis pikir, kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu masih mengejar Jinki. Mungkin satu hal yang tak diketahui oleh Gwiboon. Selama ini Jinki tak pernah mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan korbannya di kampus.

"Tidak. Karena dengan tersenyum membuat harimu menjadi lebih indah," jawab Jinki masih dengan senyuman bodohnya-menurut Gwiboon-.

"Walaupun kau tak tersenyum dari hati?"

Jinki bungkam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hey Jinki!" sapa seseorang. Jinki yang sedang bingung mencari jawaban untuk Gwiboon pun merasa terselamatkan.

"Oh, hai Jjong, Minho. Gwe, mereka berdua ini sahabatku."

"Gwe. ." lirih Jonghyun.

"Annyeong. Kim Gwiboon imnida."

Minho menatap Gwiboon. 'apa-aku-harus-memperkenalkan-diri-juga?' begitulah tatapan Minho pada Gwiboon yang dibalas senyuman dan tatapan mata yang seakan berkata 'turuti-saja-itu-adalah-perjanjian-kita'

"Annyeong. Choi Minho imnida."

Minho menyikut lengan Jonghyun. "A-annyeong. Kim Jonghyun imnida."

"Kami harus ke kelas dulu. Annyeong Jinki, Gwiboon-ssi." pamit Minho pada keduanya. Minho merasa aneh karena harus memanggil Gwiboon dengan embel-embel '-ssi'.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan tour keliling kampus ini?"

"Ne."

:::

"Hai Gwe, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Taeyeon saat mereka duduk di cafetaria.

"Lumayan."

"Kau sudah bertemu Jinki?" tanyanya lagi. Gwiboon mengangguk karena mulutnya sedang penuh dengan snack milik Taeyeon. -_-

"Seperti janjimu, kau akan membantuku 'kan?"

"Ne, tapi aku belum memikirkan taktiknya. Aku juga harus meminta bantuan kepada Minho oppa."

"Huh? Kau memanggil Minho sunbae dengan sebutan oppa? Tak biasanya kau mau memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Itu karena aku dan oppa membuat perjanjian." Gwiboon meminum jus kalengan yang ia beli.

"Oh ya. Apa isi perjanjian itu?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran.

"Aku meminta agar kami pura-pura tak saling mengenal saat di kampus. Ia menyetujuinya, sebagai gantinya ia menyuruhku memanggilnya oppa terhitung mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya..."

"... dan aku juga meminta bantuannya untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas yang diberikan sekertaris Park kepadaku."

"Kalian akan bertemu dimana?"

"Di perpustakaan. Kata oppa disana lebih aman dan orang yang berkunjung hanya sedikit."

Taeyeon tertawa, "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Kau tau? Kalian seperti pacaran saja. Karena Minho sunbae banyak fansnya, kalian harus bertemu di tempat yang sepi dan aman. Seperti di perpustakaan."

Gwiboon mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku berani menjamin kalau kau yang akan seperti itu!" serunya kesal.

"Yeon-ah, siapa yeoja itu?" Gwiboon menunjuk yeoja yang tengah berjalan mendekati meja Jinki dan sahabatnya. Lalu, yeoja itu bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Minho. Minho tampak acuh dengan kegiatan sang yeoja.

"Oh, itu Kwon Yuri. Yeoja itu memang tak tau malu, Gwe. Beribu kali ia mengajak oppamu berkencan, beribu kali juga oppamu menolak. Dan lihatlah, sekarang ia malah bergelayut manja pada oppamu. Apa kau rela oppamu itu menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja macam Yuri sunbae itu?"

Gwiboon mengernyit heran, Taeyeon menjelaskannya seperti sedang dibakar api cemburu. Tatapannya pada Yuri juga terlihat sinis. Karena otaknya masih belum connect, ia belum bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Dasar.

:::

"Yuri-ssi, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Kau membuatku tak nyaman." Ucap Minho dingin.

"Oppa~ Jebal~ sekali saja, kita berkencan ne?" pinta Yuri dengan jurus puppy eyes gagal.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk berkencan." Lagi. Minho menjawabnya dengan dingin. Tapi memang dasar Yuri seorang yang keras kepala, ia terus mencoba-merengek-.

"Oppa~~" rengeknya lagi.

"Hey Yuri, Minho sudah menolak. Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan itu? Terhitung sudah 2312 kau memintanya semenjak kita masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Dan sebanyak itu juga dia menolak. Kau tak mau 'kan dipandang rendah oleh mahasiswa lain?" Jinki mencoba menjelaskan pada yeoja keras kepala itu. Yuri mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kesal karena selalu diceramahi oleh Jinki. Yuri pun meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Annyeong, oppa~" sapa seorang yeoja dengan ceria.

"Ck! Masalah datang silih berganti," gumam Jinki.

"Aku pergi." Minho meninggalkan meja dan berjalan keluar cafetaria, memberi isyarat kepada Gwiboon untuk bertemu di tempat yang dijanjikan.

:::

"Kau lama sekali."

"Yah, oppa. Mianhae."

"Ya sudah, Keluarkan berkas-berkas yang ada."

"Neeee~"

Gwiboon mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang diterimanya pagi tadi, Minho melirik sebentar lalu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Mereka bekerja dengan serius, Gwiboon agak kewalahan dengan banyaknya berkas yang ada. Mengeluh pun ia rasa percuma.

Tak terasa satu jam berlalu, sekarang mereka telah selesai. Minho berdiri merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk.

"Kita makan malam dimana?" tanya Minho mengawali percakapan.

"Jae ahjumma tadi meneleponku, kita disuruh datang ke mansion Jung."

"Jinjja? Woah! Aku tak sabar ingin ke sana. Aku sangat rindu dengan Yoogeun dan juga Changmin hyung!" seru Minho dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, Yoogeun, pasti sudah besar ya? Terakhir kumelihatnya ia masih berumur 2 tahun, sesaat sebelum keberangkatanku ke Paris." Gwiboon bermonolog ria.

"Cepat bereskan bukumu, kau tak ada kelas lagi 'kan?"

Gwiboon menggeleng, "Kajja."

Mereka keluar perpustakaan sama ketika mereka masuk. Salah satunya keluar terlebih dahulu dan berjalan ke parkiran. Ck~ benar kata Taeyeon, mereka seperti orang pacaran.

:::

TING TONG

Pintu terbuka sesaat setelah mereka memencet bel, menampilkan sesosok namja jangkung bak tiang listrik dengan tangan memegang sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Aigoooo~~~! BabyGwe~!"

"Aiish.. Min oppa, aku sudah besar! Umurku sudah 20 tahun!" seru Gwiboon kesal karena Changmin masih memanggilnya 'babyGwe'. Panggilan masa kecilnya.

"Ahaha.. Jja masuk. Wah keroro, kau tambah tinggi yah? Walaupun tak setinggi aku dan kau semakin tampan, tapi tetap saja akulah yang paling tampan. Bla bla bla.." Changmin berceloteh dengan lancarnya tanpa ada jeda ataupun memberikan waktu bagi Minho untuk menjawab. -_-

Gwiboon terkekeh, Changmin masih seperti dulu. Cerewet.

"OMO Boonnie~! Keponakanku yang cantik! Kyaaaa Gwe kulitmu sangat halus, pasti kau juga rajin merawat kulit seperti jumma ne? Kau juga mewarnai rambutmu! Aigoo Gwe, itu tak baik untuk kesehatan rambutmu, bla bla bla.." tak hanya anaknya yang cerewet dan narsis, ummanya pun juga begitu. =.=

"Boo~ hentikan celotehanmu itu. Min, kau juga."

"Ahjussi, apa itu Yoogeun?"

"Ne," jawab Yunho ahjussi, "Dia semakin tampan, sama sepertiku. Tetapi dia mempunyai mata yang bulat dan jernih sama seperti boojae. Dan bibir sexy yang mirip denganku, tentu lebih sexy punyaku, ya kan boo?" Jae ahjumma mengangguk malu-malu jiji. Gwiboon dan Minho sweatdrop, umma appa dan anaknya sama-sama narsis, Minho dan Gwiboon berdo'a agar Yoogeun kelak tak mengikuti jejak kenarsisan keluarganya.

"Yoogeunnie~~, main sama noona ne?" Gwiboon merentangkan tangannya, siap menggendong Yoogeun.

"Nugu?" tanyanya polos.

"Chagi, dia Gwiboon noona. Main sama noona,ne?"

"Shiloh! (Shireo!)" tolaknya

"heeeeh? Waeeeee?"

"kalau mau main sama Yoogeun noona halus (harus) belikan Yoogeun powel lengels (power rangers)," pinta-paksa- Yoogeun.

"Arrasseo~"

"Appa, tulunkan Yoogeun."

Yunho menurunkan Yoogeun, anak itu kemudian berlari menuju Gwiboon yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

HAP

"Hmm, kita main apa Yoogeunnie?"

"Kita ke kamal Yoogeun noona. Di sana banyaaaaak mainan." Celoteh Yoogeun riang dan merentangkan tangan mungilnya sebagai bentuk antusiasme-nya.

"Jinjja? Jja kita ke kamar Yoogeun!" seru Gwiboon tak kalah antusias.

"Boleh hyung ikut?" tanya Minho penuh harap

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Yoogeun, Yoogeun begitu terbuka kepada Gwiboon dan Minho, ia selalu bercerita tentang pengalamannya. Tak sampai sejam mereka sudah dekat.

. . .

"Gwiboon~! Minho~! Yoogeun~! Makan malam sudah siap! Ppali!" teriak Jae ahjumma.

"Ne~!" koor mereka dari kamar Yoogeun.

meja makan

"Minho, Boonnie, ahjumma dan ahjussi ada urusan ke Jepang besok lusa. Bisa titip Yoogeun sementara?"

"Changmin hyung ikut?"

"Ne, karena ia akan menjadi direktur untuk cabang perusahaan kita di Jepang. Ahjumma akan menemani ahjussi dan Changmin."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar sepuluh hari."

Minho dan Gwiboon saling bertatapan, sepuluh hari untuk pengangkatan direktur yang baru. Apa tak terlalu lama?

"Itu.. em, sebenarnya sekaligus untuk honeymoon kami yang kesekian kalinya." Jelas Yunho ahjussi.

'_Dasar pasangan pervert..'_ umpat keduanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Jawab Gwiboon akhirnya.

YunJae tersenyum sumringah. Changmin? Jangan ditanya, dia sudah pasti makan dan tak mau ikut pembicaraan yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC . . .**

**Aneh bin gaje banget yah? Emang, yang nulis gaje n aneh juga sih '-'**

**Noh, yg minta Jinkinya dikeluarin, udah aku keluarin.**

**Mian updatenya lama, huhuhu T.T .. idenya mendadak ilang, ini juga dapet idenya waktu sharing sama temen yg sesama author =.= ngetik ngebut nih, no edit lagi .. jadi dimaklumi kalo typonya gak ketulungan..**

**Semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan, Gomawo yang udah baca dan review di chap 1.. **

**Akhir kata . . .**

**Mind to Review ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE FROM PLAYER**

**Pairing : NINJA COUPLE a.k.a ONKEY/JINBOON/JINKIBUM **

**Cast : Lee Taeyeon (fem! Taem)**

**Choi Minho**

**Kim Jonghyun**

**And many Others**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, selebihnya gak tau =.=**

**Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik TUHAN YME. Saya hanya minjem nama doang. Tapi cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya dan milik saya.**

**Warning : GS for Uke, OOC, Gaje, Abal, miss typo(s), membosankan -_- aneh, alur maksa dll.**

**A/N : mianhae saya update super duper lelet -_- saya ga tau mau nyambungnya gimana ._. jadi ya, ga tau deh saya sambung-sambungin aja :D kalau ga nyambung saya masih punya persediaan tali koq buat nyambung, tenang aja **** *jangan timpuk saya***

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**HAPPY READING ~~^^**

.

.

.

Sebuah _Ferrari _merah memasuki halaman parkir sebuah kampus ternama di Seoul, sesosok _namja _jangkung keluar darinya. Pekikan histeris dari para _yeoja_ kampus itu tak terelak lagi mengagumi paras tampan _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu menebar senyum lima jarinya. Ramah.

"Hey Gwe, bukankah itu Changmin _Oppa_?" tunjuk Taeyeon pada _namja_ jangkung itu. Gwiboon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Taeyeon. Benar saja, _namja _yang sedang memakerkan senyum menawan itu adalah Changmin.

Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu, "Oh Hey _Baby_Gwe !" teriak Changmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Gwiboon menutupi kepalanya dengan tas. Malu.

Taeyeon terkikik karena kelakuan Changmin, "Jadi Min _Oppa_ masih memanggilmu '_baby_Gwe'?" Gwiboon mengangguk. "_Aigoo~_"

Changmin berjalan menuju Gwiboon yang masih menutup kepala –wajah lebih tepatnya- "_Aigoo~_, kau kenapa _baby_Gwe?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi _Oppa_, kau tak melihat pandangan mereka kepadaku? Mereka seperti ingin mengulitiku!" pinta Gwiboon sambil melirik kumpulan _yeoja_ yang tengah memberinya _deathglare_.

"Hmm, _arrasseo_.. lagipula aku tak ingin ada yang salah paham," alis Gwiboon bertaut. Bingung. "Taeyeon-ah, pinjam Gwe sebentar _ne_?"

"_Geurae Oppa_, tapi kau harus mengembalikannya dalam keadaan lengkap, _arra_?"

Changmin terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Taeyeon gemas yang membuat pemiliknya mem_pout_kan bibirnya "Tentu saja, _kajja_ Gwe!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disinilah mereka, duduk rumput di taman yang berada di belakang kampus. "Jadi.. apa yang ingin _Oppa _bicarakan?"

"Besok aku akan ke Jepang…"

"Ya, aku tau itu!" potong Gwiboon. "YA! Jangan memotong ucapanku!" kesal Changmin.

"_Arra.. arra._ Lanjutkan," Gwiboon diam memperhatikan Changmin sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk itu aku menemuimu," jeda sejenak yang membuat Gwiboon bingung. "Dua bulan lagi aku akan bertunangan," lanjut Changmin kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aiish! Apa kau tak ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang calon kakak iparmu?" Gwiboon memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa harus?"

"Ck! Kenapa kau tidak antusias?" keluh Changmin. "Baiklah, bagaimana dia? Apa dia cantik? Pintar? Sexy? Baik hati?" tanya Gwiboon –pura pura- antusias.

"Dia cantik, pintar, sexy, hatinya juga baik. Tapi.." lagi-lagi Changmin menggantung kalimatnya yang justru membuat Gwiboon kesal, bukannya penasaran.

"Tapi kenapa lagi?!"

"Dia tidak bisa memasak," jawab Changmin sendu. Gwiboon ikut merasa prihatin dengan Changmin.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk itu?"

"Benarkah kau mau membantuku?" tanya Changmin semangat.

"Iya, cepatlah sebelum aku merubah pikirannku," sahut Gwiboon.

"Ajari dia memasak apapun yang kau bisa! Selama dua bulan ini kau harus mengajarinya!"

Gwiboon mengangguk, "Dimana aku bisa menemuinya, _Oppa_?"

"Dia mahasiswi di kampus ini juga, namanya Park Jiyeon," Changmin memberikan selembar foto seorang _yeoja_. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Ryeowook _Eonni_ juga,"

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang kau tanyakan kau bisa pergi," perkataan Changmin itu membuat sebuah perempatan sudut siku-siku tercetak di kepala Gwiboon _'Bukankah ia yang membawaku kesini..' _

"Aku mau bertanya, dimana _Oppa_ bertemu dengannya? Apa _Oppa_ mencintainya?" sederet pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Gwiboon.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat _Umma_ mengundang keluarga Park untuk makan malam.."

"Kau dijodohkan _Oppa_?" tanya-potong- Gwiboon histeris yang langsung dibantah Changmin.

"_Ani_! Saat bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku mengutarakan perasanku kepada _Umma_ dan disambut senyuman sumringah seraya berkata 'syukurlah Minnie, kau menyukainya'" tutur Changmin polos. Gwiboon menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Secara tidak langsung itu namanya perjodohan _OPPA_!" teriak Gwiboon.

"Apa ada perjodohan tak langsung?" tanya Changmin polos yang lagi-lagi membuat Gwiboon _sweatdrop _plus kesal.

"BAKA!" umpat Gwiboon.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh! Sudah pergi sana! Hus hus!" usir Changmin kepada Gwiboon seperti mengusir kucing.

"Aku bukan kucing Oppaaaaa!"

Gwiboon meninggalkan Changmin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tujuannya sekarang ia ingin bertemu dengan _yeoja_ yang bernama Park Jiyeon itu.

.

.

Sudah sejam lamanya ia mencari _yeoja _itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia kebingungan mencari ke tempat mana lagi. Sampai bunyi dering _smartphone_ membuatnya berhenti berpikir sejenak.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"…"

"_Arrasseo,_ aku akan menunggu."

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak dari si penelepon, Gwiboon menghela nafasnya. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa mencari _yeoja_ itu. Pikirnya.

Gwiboon melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Perpustakaan. Yap! Yang meneleponnya tadi adalah Minho.

**Kriett..**

Bunyi pintu berderit saat dibuka Gwiboon, memang tak banyak mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktunya disini. Ia memilih kursi yang berada di pojok. Matanya menangkap sesosok _yeoja_ yang tengah membaca buku dengan serius, matanya dibingkai kacamata baca yang terlihat elegan. Gwiboon mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia merogoh isi tasnya. Berulang kali ia melihat foto dan juga sang objek. Setelah yakin, ia mendekati _yeoja _itu.

"Emm, _annyeong_. Ka-kau Park Jiyeon?" tanyanya hati-hati. _Yeoja _itu mendongak lalu tersenyum ramah, "_Ne_, ada apa em-"

"Kim Gwiboon," Gwiboon memperkenalkan dirinya diiringi senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"Ada apa Gwiboon-ssi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gwiboon malah duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kiri Jiyeon. "Kau calon tunangan Changmin _Oppa_ 'kan?"

Jiyeon tersentak kaget, setahunya di kampus ini tak ada yang mengetahui perihal pertunangannya dengan Changmin. "_Eonni _tak usah kaget, aku mengetahui semuanya," jawab Gwiboon seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirnya _yeoja _dihadapannya ini. "- _Eonni, _Min _Oppa _ingin aku mengajarimu memasak, kau mau 'kan? Kau tau kan _Oppa_ sangat mencintai 'kekasih'nya yang satu itu?" Gwiboon bertanya lalu terkikik sendiri.

"Yeah~ aku memang payah dalam hal memasak, kau tau? Min _Oppa_ selalu memuji masakanmu. Dia bilang masakanmu yang terbaik setelah Jae _Umma_," Jiyeon tersenyum kecut. "Aku mau belajar memasak denganmu, kapan kau ada waktu?"

"kalau hari ini bagaimana? _Eonni_ bisa?" tanyanya.

"_Mianhae_, aku tak bisa.." Jiyeon mengambil secarik kertas beserta pulpen yang berada di dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menulis sederet angka dan memberikannya kepada Gwiboon. "Ini.. kau bisa menghubungiku kapan-kapan. Sudah _ne_? _Eonni _ada kelas lagi. _Annyeong_~"

Gwiboon tersenyum menatap punggung Jiyeon yang menjauh, getar _smartphone_nya lagi-lagi seakan membangunkannya dari lamunanya.

**From : Minho kodok :p**

**Gwe, **_**mianhae**_**. Ada latihan basket mendadak. **_**Oppa **_**tak bisa menemuimu. **_**Mianhae **_**:( kau bisa pulang duluan. :)**

Gwiboon tertawa membaca pesan itu. Apalagi pada akhirnya diiringi sebuah _emoticon. _Tapi, ia juga kesal karena Minho membatalkan janjinya. Terpaksa ia bekerja sendiri.

"Hey, bukankah kau mahasiswi _design_? Kenapa kau mengerjakan pekerjaan kantoran seperti ini?" sebuah suara yang cukup familiar mengagetkan Gwiboon yang sedang fokus.

"Eoh?" Gwiboon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. "Eh? Inikan logo Kim Corp? Kau bekerja disana? Sebagai apa?" tanya seseorang itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk logo Kim Corp yang berada di bagian pojok kiri atas.

"Eh? Aku juga tak tahu bekerja sebagai apa Jinki _Sunbae_," jawab Gwiboon polos. Memang benar, ia pun tak tahu ia bekerja sebagai apa, karena selama ini Gwiboon hanya menuruti perintah kakeknya. =.="

Jinki hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan polos Gwiboon. "_Annyeong Oppa~" _ sapa dua orang _yeoja_ yang hanya dibalas senyuman menawan serta _wink _gratis dari Jinki. -_-

Dua _yeoja _itu langsung berlari dengan muka yang memerah, namun jeritan keduanya masih terdengar "Kyaaaa~~ Jinki _sunbae _tersenyum kepadaku!" ucap salah satu _yeoja _tadi.

"_Ani_! Dia memberikan senyum serta _wink_nya kepadaku!" sahut _yeoja _satunya tak mau kalah.

"ssstt! Ini perpustakaan!" tegur penjaga perpustakaan.

Gwiboon memandang datar Jinki, "Apa?" tanya Jinki. Ia menggeleng dan beranjak dari kursinya, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jinki lagi.

"Aku ada kelas lagi," jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangannya, namun ketika mulai melangkah kakinya tersandung kursi dengan sigap Jinki meraih pinggang ramping Gwiboon. Pandangan keduanya pun bertemu, lama keduanya memandang satu sama lain hingga suara sang penjaga perpustakaan mengusik mereka "Anak muda jaman sekarang, selalu mengumbar kemesraan dimana pun, bahkan di tempat seperti ini tak segan-segan untuk melakukannya," gerutu penjaga perpustakaan yang tampak berumur 40-50 tahunan.

Keduanya langsung memisahkan diri dan tersenyum canggung, "Emh, _Sunbae_.. aku ke kelas dulu. _Gomawo_ sudah menolongku," pamit Gwiboon sopan. Sedang Jinki hanya bergumam tak jelas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kelas terasa membosankan bagi _yeoja _cantik ini, penjelasan dari Son _songsaengnim_ tak dihiraukannya. Ia sangat ingin pulang, ingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecil keluarga Jung. Berulang kali ia mengehmbuskan nafas bosan. Entah mengapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat baginya.

"Baiklah, kelas kita cukupkan sampai disini. Selamat siang."

"Siang~~" koor semua mahasiswa tak terkecuali Gwiboon. _Yeoja _itu memasukkan semua bukunya dengan semangat dan berjalan dengan riang. Menyapa semua mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

**Grep**

Sebuah lengan kekar menahan langkahnya. _Yeoja _cantik itu berbalik, tatapannya menjadi dingin saat bertemu dengan _namja _yang tengah mencekal tangannya. Lekas ia menyentak tangan itu, "Ada apa Jonghyun-ssi?"

"Aku.. aku ingin meminta maaf. Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Aku ingin kita... menjadi seperti dulu."

"…"

"Gwe.. kau memaafkanku kan? Lagipula kejadian itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Kejadian itu memang sudah terlewat tiga tahun lamanya. Tapi, Demi Tuhan! Kau hampir membunuhnya! Kau tahu?! Dan… dan ia kehilangan penglihatannya," pekik Gwiboon tanpa sadar ia menangis, bahunya bergetar. Jonghyun tercekat, ingin sekali ia memeluk _yeoja _yang sekarang tampak rapuh.

"G-Gwe.. _mianhae, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae._" Jonghyun bertekuk lutut dihadapan Gwiboon, ia sungguh menyesal.

"Dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Gwiboon setelah bisa mengontrol tangisnya.

"Dia, baik-baik saja. Ia sudah bekerja di perusahaan _Appa_ku," jawab Jonghyun.

"Ak-aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisakah kau mempertemukan kami?" tanyanya ragu.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Belum! Aku harus bertemu dengannya dulu, melihat keadaanya," sahut Gwiboon. Jonghyun tersenyum, "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Jonghyun mengacak rambut _yeoja_ cantik di hadapaannya ini yang membuat empunya mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Jja_, kita pulang. Mau kuantar?" tawar Jonghyun. Gwiboon menggeleng, "Ayolah~~"

"Kubilang tidak Kim Jonghyun! Atau kau mau tak kumaafkan eoh?" tanyanya tajam. Buru-buru _namja_ dino itu menggeleng.

"Bagus. Anak pintar," ucap Gwiboon tersenyum layaknya seorang ibu yang senang anaknya menuruti kehendaknya.

…

Gwiboon telah sampai di apartemen'nya', sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah meneleponnya memberitahu bahwa Yoogeun sudah ada di apartemen'nya'.

"Aku pulang~"

"_Noonaaaaaa_," seru Yoogeun yang tengah bermain gundam dengan Minho.

"Hai Yoogeun, _Oppa_?! Bukankah kau ada latihan basket?" tanya Gwiboon kaget.

"Aku sudah selesai," jawabnya acuh. Gwiboon mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kesal. "_Noona_, ayo kita beli powel lengels sekalang!" tagih Yoogeun. _Yeoja _itu menepuk pelan jidatnya. Rupanya bocah ini masih mengingat janjinya tempo hari. Pikir Gwiboon.

"Yoogeunnie~, besok saja _ne_? _Noona _sangat capek." Gwiboon mencoba memberi penjelasan. _Namja _cilik itu merengut, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. "_Yaksok_?" Yoogeun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Gwiboon tersenyum, "_Ne, yaksok._" Keduanya saling mengaitkan jari kelingking.

"_Noona,_ Yoogeun lapal~" rengeknya manja. "Aku juga, Gwe."

"Aish, baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasak."

…

"_Oppa_, malam ini Yoogeun tidur di kamarmu _ne_?" pinta Gwiboon atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh.

"_Ani_! Kau saja," tolak Minho yang tetap bermain game.

"Tapi, kamarku kan berwarna pink! Yoogeun itu _namja, Oppa_! Sama sepertimu."

"Gwe~ Yoogeun pasti tak akan menolak, ia masih kecil. Kau mau Yoogeun kutendang saat tidur? Aku selalu bermimpi main sepak bola lho!" Minho menakut-nakuti Gwiboon.

"Aish! Pokoknya Yoogeun malam ini tidur di kamarmu! Titik!" _yeoja _itu masih bersikeras, Minho menghela nafasnya. Sedang Yoogeun? Ia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan perdebatan orang dewasa itu. Lagipula seperti yang dikatakan Minho, Yoogeun masih kecil _ani_?

"Baiklah~ aku mengalah."

Gwiboon memekik girang, segera ia masuk kamarnya. Ia ingin cepat tidur.

"Ayo Yoogeun, kita tidur."

"_Ne hyung~_"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gwiboon terbangun pada saat tengah malam karena ia merasa haus,ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan sempoyongang ke dapur dan mengambil minum di kulkas.

**Duk!**

Seperti suara benda jatuh, gadis itu mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia merinding ketakutan, ingin ia berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat.

Tapi, ada yang aneh dari benda itu. Benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi, seperti bunyi seseorang yang sedang menangis. Dan bunyinya berasal dari kamar Minho. Ia yakin, sangat yakin.

**Krieett..**

"Huweee, hiks.. hiks.. _appo_."

"_OMO! _Yoogeun! Aish, dasar Minho _Oppa_!" gerutunya dan langsung menghampiri Yoogeun, mengelus-ngelus punggung dan pantatnya yang pasti terasa sangat sakit bagi anak seusianya. _Yeoja _itu yakin seyakin-yakinya bahwa sekarang Minho pasti sedang mimpi bermain bola.

**TBC**

**23/09/2013**

**생일 축하합니다 우리 엄마**

**Review please? **


End file.
